


没有猫病 番外一车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	没有猫病 番外一车部分

花城愣神间被谢怜按在稻草上剥衣服，呲牙咧嘴护住腰带，然后借着高悬洞内的火焰看清谢怜通红的眼眶，无奈地松开了手。  
“哥哥，哭什么，我爱你。”他张开手，纵容地搂住扑上来亲吻自己右眼的爱人。

 

谢怜舔湿手指探到身后，在花城惊愕的注视下插进穴里。  
刚进去一个指节，他就抖得几乎跪不住，咬牙又往里加进一根手指动了动，指甲不知轻重地划过敏感点，立刻尖叫着软倒下去。  
花城稳稳接住他，摸了几把爱人汗透的后背，忍不住哄道：“哥哥，不适应的话就让我来，别弄伤自己。”  
谢怜呜咽几声直起腰，咬着嘴唇摇摇头，他有时倔得厉害，说要自己扩张，就绝对不许花城代劳，等好不容易把穴口搅弄柔软，整个人也已经里里外外湿透了，肠肉泌出的液体蹭得花城腿间一片冰凉。  
他注视着花城的眼睛，抬起药缓缓坐了下去。

 

太胀了，谢怜在臀尖接触到花城大腿的瞬间软了腰，倒在他怀里捂着肚子不停发抖，花城不知何时坐了起来，搂着哆嗦得跟筛子似的爱人，纵容又无奈道，哥哥，我都不敢这么贸然进去。  
“唔……你动一动……”谢怜被胀痛酸痒逼得快哭了，但花城刚一挺腰，他就又受不住地哀叫挣扎，反复几次，直到被兜着腿仰面按在稻草上，才稍微舒服一点。  
脱离了能进很深的体位之后，谢怜放松了不少，不再哭着揉肚子，被插出丰沛水声后，总算适应了体内胀痛，抬起手，理了理花城给汗水粘上脸颊的头发。  
他的手指插入花城发间一路下滑，攥着一把发尾凑到唇边，轻轻亲了一下。

花城给他撩得嘶地一声，猛地发难，扛起谢怜双腿，让他臀部完全悬空，重重朝他敏感点碾压了几十下，逼得谢怜哭叫中揪掉了好几根狐狸毛，才稍稍慢下动作，低低笑道：“哥哥是不是就早就想着这个呢？”  
“没、啊、没有……呜！”  
“还说没有？”花城又顶了几下，掐了把他满是水光的臀肉，“扩张的时候我就发现了，水这么多，还说没自己偷偷准备过？”  
谢怜简直要昏过去了，捂着耳朵拼命扑腾，又在重重顶撞下松开手放声哭叫，他确实出门前偷偷躲进浴室给自己做过处理，本想着实打实骑花城一回，没成想刚插了两根手指就痒得直哭。  
哪怕是自己的手指，也没有爱人的能带给他快活，花城离开的那些年，他不是没自慰过，但哪次都是草草结束，有时甚至磨破了皮都射不出来，谢怜无可奈何地搂住花城脖子，主动送上嘴唇，感受到熟悉的刺痛，忍不住笑了起来。

——你回来啦。

性爱到了最后简直成了谢怜单方面的索求，他几乎是无节制地扒在花城身上，若不是实在被操得凄惨无法跪趴，可能还想尝试一下很多年前潦草结束的人兽。

他赤身裸体地蜷在狐狸肚皮旁边睡了一会儿，睡梦中被狐狸温柔地舔遍身体，迷迷糊糊打开腿，哑着嗓子含糊说我还想要。  
花城：“……”  
狐狸当然不敢继续，用带着倒刺的舌头抚慰过哥哥身前汪水的那一根，爪子扒拉扒拉小困猫，把人拢进前爪和胸毛圈出的温暖空间里，歪着头欢快地咕噜起来。


End file.
